Clear
by GlueSticked
Summary: Skate all day, sleep all night, that's Clear's rule. He is a new Rudie in Tokyo, looking to join the GGs. Some of the GGs have welcomed him while others have their doubts. Hell breaks loose and members are taking sides when Clear blows up the Garage!
1. Chapter 1

**.clear**

A/n: Hey everyone! This is my first fan-fiction and I've worked really hard on it, so enjoy! By the way, there's some profanity... None of that lemon stuff and possibly no fluffs either. There will be some dissing going on, but please don't flame me. It's part of the character's personality, but he doesn't mean it, I swear. c:

_Summary: Clear, the new Rudie in Tokyo-to skates the streets, trying to grab the attention of the GGs. He does, but more specifically, he grabs the attention of Beat. At first, things go well, and most of the GGs have accepted Clear into their family, but Yoyo has an unusual jealousy and attitude against Clear. All of a sudden, it's hell within the GGs, and everyone is taking sides. All because Clear blew up the Garage.  
><em>

**Chapter 1: Clear's POV**

_Skate, skate, skate, that's all I'm doing these days. _I zoomed past pedestrians backwards who screamed for me to get off the street, only to receive my reply of a double set of fingers._  
><em>

"Fuck you!" I yelled, and stopped by an incoming alleyway to catch my breath.

I wasn't the strongest or fastest skater, in fact, I was pretty slow and I couldn't go very far without a break. The only thing I say I am, good at would be tagging. I started covering up a GG turf graffiti, knowing full well that this was going to catch their attention. I began covering the wall with red, white, black and silver graffiti, writing my name, Clear, and spraying a well detailed photo of a DJ wearing my trademark symbol, two sets of middle fingers.

I smiled to myself and nodded.

The sun began setting when I added a few finishing touches to the artwork. I knew that around this time, the GGs set out on patrol, and also during the first few hours of dawn. I cleaned up the empty spray cans and threw them out in an overfilled dumpster, and began skating home.

Home? Well, I don't really have an actual home. It's mostly just camping out under the stars, on a rooftop of a warehouse or if it was raining... well, yeah. Gotta be a man and tough it out. Some "families" offer me a place to stay overnight, because they feel bad for me. I stay around for a few days, but when they start calling the cops or child services, I'm out! I'm only sixteen, but people mistake me for younger, because I'm pretty short. I'm about 5"3 last time I checked.

Today, I thought I would take it easy down my Rokakku-Dai Heights. I found a little warehouse, far from the GG turf zone and have been sleeping there at night for the past few days. I steal of course, because how am I going to get by without food and spray cans? When my boost dashers break down, I pick a fight with a newbie Rudie and take their skates as a payment. I simply replace the boost dashers and tune a few parts. I know it's cowardly, but I don't have anyone else to rely on. As I said, I'm not fast and I can't skate far without dying on the street and coughing my lungs out. Which is why I've been trying to get the attention of the GGs.

I know it's a little risky, but it's do or die here in Tokyo-to. The GGs are pretty sick and I've already received a few offers from gangs like the Noise Tanks and the Doom Riders but I'm not interested in them at all. I want in with the GGs, and if it's suppose to involve risking my life, then I'll do it. I took a shortcut from Hikage Street onto Rokkaku-Dai heights and skated into the abandoned warehouse where I settled for the night, peacefully.

_The next morning..._

"Wake him up, yo."

"Why don't you!"

"Shhhh... You'll wake him up..."

"Isn't that the fucking point?"

My eyes fluttered open and I realized that I was not alone, like I should be. I snapped right awake and turns out that I was in the... GG Headquarters, the Garage? Surrounding me, were four people, one I knew for sure was Beat with his infamous streak of decking out cops, with his interesting headphones, red hair and non-see through glasses. Another person was someone my age, neon green hair and sunglasses, with an eerie smile, who dressed in blue. Then, there was a Gothic lady who wore nothing but a black tube top to cover her breasts, an interesting tattoo that circled her belly button and a black collar. Lastly, there was an older teenager who wore a dark green hat and baggy clothing, with a calming expression.

"Look! He's awake!" hissed the lady. "Now you've done it Beat!" She slapped him on the arm.

"What? I did you all a favor!" He hissed back, directed this time at the whole group.

"Ignore these fools, my name is Corn." The guy with the green hat gave his hand out for me to shake, but laughed and took it back. "My bad, I forgot you were all tied up."

"What the hell? What the fuck am I doing here?" I struggled only to realize that I _was _tied up in a chair, my skates were taken away and so was my backpack. "Let me out of here you assholes!"

Beat chuckled and the boy that was my age skated up to me and explained, "We saw your tags by Hikage street and decided to pay you a visit, yo. Boogie saw you down by her hometown, in Rokkaku, especially since you're all color coded." He nodded at my clothes. My hair was a translucent white and my eyes were gray, I always wore these waterproof headphones, which were white with a red ring on the muffs. I wore mainly white pants and a silver and red short-sleeved jacket. I was pale and even my socks were white and red, since my skates were missing. Don't blame me, I quite like my clothing and style. "No wonder you named yourself Clear. You're practically translucent," added Beat.

"No wonder you named yourself Beat, as ugly as you are." I gnarled.

"Hey, don't push it shrimp. Or I'll shove my foot up your ass." Beat growled at me, and I could tell that behind his glasses were a if-looks-could-kill glare. I didn't mean it... In fact, I kind of looked up to Beat, and I thought he was cool. But it's not like I would ever tell him that. Hell no.

"Listen, your only here because we have a proposition to make," Corn said, with a serious look that told Beat to back down. "We want you to be on the GGs, however a few of us don't know whether or not your skill is real. So we'd like to see it in action, then afterward see how fast you can race Beat around Shibuya Terminal."

I looked around and wondered about this. This is what I want, but I'm afraid to disappoint them. You already know about my weaknesses. "The graffiti is real, but I'm just going to say this straightforward as it is. I'm not the fastest skater out there, neither am I the strongest, I can grind and do tricks and stuff like that, but racing is definitely not my specialty."

Corn nodded, "That sounds reasonable I guess. I mainly just wanna see you tag."

"Dude! If he's as slow as he says he is, he'll get us caught,yo." Green hair kid said, with a stubborn look. "I say no. Sure, he probably has something in tagging, but that's all he's got!"

"Give the kid a chance. We still don't know what he's got, or how well he does it. He says he's not fast, okay, but the tag we saw yesterday was skill." Tube woman said. "I'm Cube, pleasure to meet you.

Beat nodded and said, "There's always room for improvement. Even an attitude adjustment if needed."

"Who said you could tell me what to do?" I glared at Beat. I fidgeted at the string out of instinct and looked at Corn, "I'll do it."

Corn clapped his hands together and grinned. "Let the test begin."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hey everyone! I'm glad that I received one story alert and favourite (you know who you are) and a review. xD It's not much, but I appreciate it fully. I've decided to update, since I'm home alone with nothing to do (I caught a cold, I should be in school). I think I will update more often, since I got quite a few hits and visitors to this story. I'll also be more careful and proofread a bit better because I found a few mistakes. Anyways, reviews and such are greatly appreciated. C: Also, if you spot any errors or any parts which may deem confusing, if you would let me know that would be great. Any tips are welcome too :) I'd really love to know your full opinions.

I've also considered doing different POVs of chapters, like Beats or Corns but then again, I think by keeping it at Clear's POV there will be some suspense involved. We'll see how this story rolls...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Clear's POV<strong>

I tried to keep up with the gang in my socks, Beat thought it was rather funny and taunted me a little while Corn explained that he couldn't give me back my skates, in case I was lying about being slow and stuff like that. I scoffed. "I wouldn't lie about something like that."

"Well, let's see if you can somehow gain our trust." Corn smiled at me and the boy who was my age with the green hair skated up to me.

"My name is Yoyo." Then, he gave me a little scowl and sped up, so that he was ahead of everyone else.

"What's his problem?" I asked Corn.

"He's just a little wary about you. I guess he doesn't like the fact that he has to compete with you. Yoyo's got some pretty good graffiti skills himself." Corn scratched his head in thought, "There's also the fact that you two are a lot similar, from your height to maybe even your age."

I shrugged. Whatever, it didn't matter to me that much anyways.

The weather was cool and it was just a few hours after dawn, when we arrived at an abandonned alleyway near the Garage by Shibuya Terminal. It was a completely clean wall and I nodded approvingly. I was already itching to start spraying. I asked for my backpack from Cube and she nodded, "Just a second."

She took the backpack off her back and began going through it, raised her eyebrow and chuckled when she found a condom. "Hey!" I yelled, but she just waved me off and continued inspecting.

I scratched my head, God, if she wanted to look through it, she could have just asked... I hate it when people go through my stuff!

"It's all good, Corn. It's just spray cans and... well... Nothing particularly dangerous." She laughed and winked at me.

I shook my head and took my backpack back. I emptied all the bottles from my bag because I felt like I needed a lot to cover up this whole wall. I wanted to cover it up anyways. It was going to be a real masterpiece.

"We'll be taking turns monitoring you. Cube's got the first shift and the rest of us are off to go patrol around Tokyo." He gave me a little salute and skated away, Beat giving me a small cocky grin and Yoyo sending me a glare. They followed Corn and were soon out of sight.

"By the way, kid, if you need anymore spray cans, I've got a few extra I can lend you." She sat down against the opposite wall and nodded at me to start.

I picked up the first cans I saw and began spraying. I had an idea to spray two random Rudies facing each other off, spray cans pointed at each other. They were themed white and black and the world around them were going to be themed red, white and silver. I started painting my name, Clear across the bottom in silver and black, then, the two characters, where one was themed in black and one was themed white.

"Impressive," said Cube, nodding approvingly, "I can sort of see where it's going. I must say that, it's unique and doesn't really look like anything you see around Tokyo. You're not from around here right?"

I continued spraying while I replied, "No, I was born in America, and my mum died when I was young. I don't remember much about her. My dad is still alive, but ehh, well, I don't really care about him. He hated me because I wasn't his 'ideal' son, because ever since I became thirteen, I was always out on the streets. Eventually, I left home when I was fourteen, where I made enough money to travel to Tokyo and here I am."

"Where'd you learn your japanese?" she asked.

"I'm a quick learner, I picked it up as I went."

"It must have been tough." Cube said, "I think I went through almost the same ordeal except I was born in Tokyo. I started off with Poison Jam but even though they're fucking sexy, they're as stupid as ever!" She scowled and flailed her arms. "It makes me pissed just thinking about them!"

"Woah there, what did they do to you?" I said, glancing at Cube through the corner of my eye.

"They were always getting caught by the Rokakku police and could hardly do anything themself. That's why I had them catch the GG's attention so I could ditch them for good." She didn't look like she wanted to go any futhur into the story so I left her alone.

Soon, Corn returned by himself and Cube understood, waved goodbye and left. Corn smiled approvingly and said, "That's a fantastic piece of art you've got going there. I'm surprised it's only taken you a few hours. How long 'till you've finished?"

It was already mid-day, "I think about another few hours, I'm about half done."

"Really? Wow." Corn sat down by the wall and watched me, it was a bit awkward but I didn't care.

For the next two hours, we said nothing, I just sprayed and sprayed while I felt Corn bore two eyes into the back of my head. It kinda creeped me out but I didn't dare look behind me. But curiousity hit me hard and I peeked behind me and nearly fell over laughing and kicking myself mentally. He fell asleep, and it was kind of weird because wasn't the purpose of him or whoever to watch over me, like, watch over me?

I kept spraying though, because I needed the GGs trust.

Soon, Beat arrived and with a snark shove, woke up Corn. "Hey, you dunce. Wake up."

"I am awake..." Corn sat up straight and stretched. "I was awake the whole time, I swear. I was just pretending to be asleep." Corn winked at me and got up, brushing dust from his arse.

"Well okay, I see where you're going..." Beat gave Corn a sly glance and nodded, and looked at me. "Yo shrimp. It's looking good."

"Thanks..." I said, and kept working.

* * *

><p>By sunset, I was finished and Yoyo, Corn, Beat and Cube were there to witness it. Cube was giving me a congratulatory smile and Yoyo reluctantly agreed that it was a great piece of work. Beat slapped me on the shoulder, in a way that said, "Good Job," and Corn rewarded me with my skates back.<p>

"Nice job kid. Welcome to the GGs. You've got a place to sleep tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know... This chapter was a LITTLE boring, but I promise it'll get better soon. I procrastinated my homework for this haha. By the way, the story is going to be using up all the GG characters in Jet Set Radio Future, not just Yoyo, Corn, Beat and Cube...


	3. Chapter 3

**Clear's POV**

I didn't enjoy waking up this morning. My feet were cold, goosebumps were all along my neck and arm, and I was shivering. It was a cold day in Tokyo, hinting that summer was ending and autumn was on it's way to bite us in the butt.

The other GGs weren't in a very pleasant mood either, Beat in particular. In his skin tight shirt and jeans, he struggled to stay warm and told everyone around him who tried to help him to piss off. Corn was in quite a knot, not expecting for such a fast change in weather, he quickly ordered Jazz and Boogie to go and find warm shelter for the GG nearby the Garage.

I skated very slowly and huddled in a corner, taking off my skates and wearing my extra pair of socks for a double layer, and quickly putting them back on. I dumped the items out of my backpack and quickly put on whatever that was wearable to keep myself from freezing. Soon, I was covered in my red scarf that was at the bottom of my backpack, long bleached white jeans, a long sleeved white shirt under by jacket and even a red tuque where my headphones rested on the outside.

It was difficult skating, but I recieved looks of envy from the other GGs.

"Hey C-clear." Cube skated up towards me, clutching herself, her painted black lips a faded grey and her cheeks flushed red from the chills.

"Hi Cube." I felt sorry for her, afterall, she was only wearing that tube shirt and pants, I gave her my scarf.

"Oh G-god. Th-thank you s-s-so much C-clear. I'm f-freezing my ass off here." She wrapped the scarf around her neck and skated in circles trying to keep warm.

"This is kind of a problem... Isn't it... Do the GGs go through this every year whenever winter comes around?"

She nodded. "We usually bear with it, either s-steal clothes or find somewhere w-warm to c-camp out. It's not th-that easy th-though..."

A guy wearing a red shirt, with his hair in dreads, skated up to us, and quickly introduced himself as Clutch. "Hey man, name's Clutch, you're Clear, I heard."

I nodded.

"Word is, Corn wants us three to go off patrollin' Shibuya and Chuo Street... He's going easy on us 'cause of the whether." Clutch seemed rather warm, not shivering or shaking on his knees. I envy him.

"Hey Shrimp... You don't look so cold. Is it me or are you even paler then you usually are?" Beat said, with his hands in his pockets, his lips almost blue and his entire frame was shivering.

"I could say the same about you Beat... If you don't find something or somewhere warm, you might die of... of cold." I said, while skating in circles so that my toes don't freeze and fall off.

"Shut up..." Beat puffed.

I went off with Cube and Clutch to go patrolling with them and learn the ropes around the GGs, just as Jazz and Boogie returned announcing that they had found a warehouse that was well insulated and warm. Almost everyone that didn't have duty to do sped off with Jazz and Boogie in hopes of un-frosting themselves.

"So basically, we skate around the area, making sure that there aren't any unfamiliar tags you see... Shibuya and Chuo street are covered in GG turf tags and we'll show you which tags are ours just so you know, "Cube explained as we approached Shibuya Terminal.

"Yeah, usually we've got the GG label on some of our tags, but sometimes we forget you see, so just look out for 'da style of the graffiti," Clutch said, pointing to a very large tag that covered up one whole alleyway wall. "You will notice if it's not ours by the theme and style, for example the Poison Jams are always in 'dat ugly purple colour while 'da Immortals are like mummy and egyptian-y."

I nodded, that was pretty straightforward.

"Every gang in Tokyo has their own theme they go by, besides the GGs. In the GGs, we let you do what you want as long as your soul agrees with it, know what I mean?" Cube smiled and chuckled briefly, "It's quite nice."

I nodded again, agreeing and we skated around Chuo and Shibuya three more times before returning back to the Garage, warm from the exercise and feeling energetic.

"One more thing," Cube said, handing me a white square watch, which I liked... 'cause of the colour y'know... "We've all got one, it has a walkie talkie and a radio on it, which is already set to the GGs frequency. Can you pass your headphones to me for a second?"

"Uhh... Sure..." I reluctantly handed my headphones over to Cube, not that I didn't trust her, because she's a nice lady and possibly my only friend so far in the GGs, but that my headphones were rather precious and important to me, since they were the most expensive thing I owned... I had them custom made for me, by an old man who was my friend and taught me Japanese while I was new to Tokyo. He died of old age just a few months ago.

Cube suddenly had a screwdriver out of no where and I cringed when she jabbed it into an invisible screw on the headphones. Flipping open a flap she pressed a few buttons and pulled on a few wires while I stared, in slight agony.

"There you go, it's set up to the GGs frequency and Jet Set Radio. Quite a fine thing you've got there, it's really similar to Beat's headphones, and it's wireless too."

I nodded, adjusting my tuque and then plopping my headphones back on. "Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>The day went by quickly after all the assigned GGs finished their patrols. Everyone had huddled closeby an openfire that we created inside the Warehouse, laughing and introducing themselves to me. I met all of the GGs that day and got along with everyone quite nicely, besides Yoyo.<p>

I was a little bothered by him, I mean seriously? He's got a major attitude and jealousy problem but I shrugged it off, if he wanted to act that way, so be it.

Beat was laughing and cracking jokes while Corn was dissing him about his clothes, and Gum, the supposed "Girl Boss" hung on Corn's arm. A huge black guy named Combo was quite the person. You wouldn't think this if you didn't get to know him, with his huge yen blingy and his large muscly physique but Combo was really smart. Rhyth, a very pretty girl, who I _just_ found out was Yoyo's girlfriend after sending a wink. I was glad that Corn warned me before Yoyo noticed. I don't think me flirting with his girl would make our relationship any better. Boogie was really ghetto, which was cool and Jazz was her best friend. Jazz had bleached white hair like me, and we had a really long conversation about hair and... Well, you get the point. Garam was always holding a basketball and was really athletic, with a witty personality while also always getting into mini-fights with Combo, about "logic" and "bullshit". Soda seemed like a stoner, not really talking much or caring about the world overall, but I didn't mind.

I loved being in the GGs already.

* * *

><p>When night began to fall, Corn left to go lock up the Garage, and we played games and whispered until we all fell asleep in the warm warehouse. I felt like a new person, renewed and all happy that I've made all these friends. I know that kind of sounded dumb but still.<p>

But it all changed when all of the wheels on my skates were missing the next morning.

* * *

><p>AN: So how'd you like my third chapter? I wrote two versions of this chapter, the first version sucked so I scrapped it and re-wrote this. I liked this chapter a lot, because it was warm and family-like and Clear got to meet the rest of the GGs. Ending: BITCH MOVE BY SOMEONE... Who do you think it is? Could it be Yoyo? Possibly. Or would it be another member of the GGs? Gasp. Stay tuned to find out. ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Hey! Thanks for reading Clear! It's been a week since I've uploaded, so please forgive me if you've waited long! I've been quite busy lately, in fact, I have a sports tournament to go to tomorrow, but I've made some time to upload Chapter 4. Enjoy! Leave a review / critique if you think there's anything wrong with the chapter / story or anything I can improve on, or if you like it. It will be very well appreciated! -25/10/2011

**Chapter 4: Beat's POV**

This morning was just as crummy as most mornings, but today I have a reason to complain. Turns out someone's stolen the Shrimp's wheels. At first, I didn't care, but Shrimp kept picking fights with Yoyo and it was starting to irritate me.

"Split up you too!" I yelled, pushing them away from each other. They clawed at each other's faces and tried to throw a few punches, while I was in the middle. "I said split up! You guys are acting ridiculous! I'm trying to get some fucking sleep around here, but here you guys are talking about nonsense!"

"Nonsense? You call this nonsense? This guy stole my wheels! I'm sure of it!" Clear yelled, his usually pale and ivory complexion a brim pink red from anger.

"You don't got no proof yo!" Yoyo yelled, flailing his arms, his teeth grinding together.

"This is so stupid! I've only been a GG for three days! Why the hell-"

"Both of you, shut up," interrupted Soda. He skated slowly towards the two of them, his somewhat tall and menacing aura glaring down on the two. They quickly shut their traps and unconciously took a step back, intimidated. "You. New guy. Do you have any proof that Yoyo took your wheels?"

"...no," Clear said, practically whispering. He stared down at his socks and then louder, "No I don't. But who else could have done it?"

"Well then problem solved. Unless you can get some proof that Yoyo took your wheels, you shouldn't be making such a ruckus. Ask Corn for some new wheels, or at least where to find some new ones."

"But! These aren't just _any_ wheels. These are _my_ wheels. They were made just for me! There are none like it!" Clear stammered, his eyes wide trying to exclaim his point.

"Listen Shrimp, why don't you just get some new customs then?" I said, crossing my arms.

Clear fummed, and ran away, while Yoyo stood looking smug. "And Yoyo, that attitude of yours is seriously getting on my nerves," I hissed. The color on Yoyo's skin paled and he looked hurt. I didn't care.

**Clear's POV:**

_Un-fucking-believable! _This is so stupid! I should just quit the GGs! They're dumb and are obviously taking Yoyo's side because Yoyo's been here longer then me! I stomped off and grabbed my things, walking out of the warehouse. No one stopped me, and I really needed to clear my head. I didn't have any skates, so it was going to be dangerous for me to get back to the Garage.

I kicked at a small tree-bush and it snapped, not in two but it was still broken. I was so pissed. Now what? Sit around all day while I order some new customs? I sat down, and let the beat in my headphones cool me off.

**Yoyo's POV:**

_"And Yoyo, that attitude of yours is seriously getting on my nerves!" _The moment kept replaying in my head over and over and over again. I felt hurt that my family, the GGs would take that dumbasses side. I was there when it first began yo! I hated that they were letting this new kid in and the fact that he walks around like he's all that. He just thinks he's so cool. Cube's been brainwashed, and so has most of the GGs. Especially Beat. We were practically brothers but because of this kid's 'problems' he just had to ruin everything.

I didn't take his wheels yo! I would never scoop down so fucking low! I can't believe this guy! Just blaming me for no reason at all!

I skated around Chuo Street, looking for a spot where I could be alone and just... Just look at the sky. I settled at a deserted hillside that overlooked Shibuya Terminal, Chuo Street and Hikage Street. You could also see the edges of a few warehouses down by Rokakku Dai Heights.

I sighed. I feel so betrayed.

**Combo's POV:**

I thought carefully about the possibilities. It was true that Yoyo and Clear did not get off on the right side of the bed. No puns intended of course. The way the two acted, the GGs sure were up in a rut. There was no productivity at all this morning. No one set off to do the patrols, no one went to the Garage to get it checked out. I informed Corn about all that is happening, but he just sighed and shook his head. I figured I could get Clear some new wheels, I remember the design on his wheels well, because they were so different from most. They had a nice aluminum inside, strong, that was spray painted bright red. The wheels were translucent and seemed as though there were red lightning bolts coming out of the red aluminum core. Definitely an expensive specimen, so I could agree halfway as to why Clear was so upset.

I skated around Dogenzaka and into a spray-free alleyway. In the deepest point of the maze, was a large door, a forest green colour, but copper from rust. A special worker in Tokyo that no Rudie would ever want to expose. It was top secret, only serious Rudies would come here. I knocked on the door twice, and heard a husky voice yell, "Door's Open!"

The door creaked and I stepped inside. This was the heaven of a rudie. This was the sole reason as to why Rudie's are here today. On the one side of the large room's wall were endless bottles of paint, in every colour and size. The other side had a massive arrangement of Skate parts, from boots to wheels to bolts and laces. Splat in the middle, was a desk where two middle aged men wearing paint-stained aprons worked hard on a set of customized skates.

"Combo! What a pleasant surprise," said Wrench, the older man, brother to Box, the younger sibling who was busy on a boot mold. "Anything I can do for 'ya fella'?" he smiled a toothy grin.

"Yeah... I need some custom wheels."

**Corn's POV:**

The situation at hand was not something I wanted to wake up in the morning to. Definitely no. It was irritating, that Yoyo and Clear fought like that. They were old enough to know that family was family and the blame game shouldn't be played.

I knew who took Clear's wheels.

But I wasn't going to say anything about it. All I know, is that this person's got something up their sleeve. Seems like there are some secrets going around the Garage and the GGs that I should know about. Seems like someone's planning on mutiny.

* * *

><p>An: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! So what do you think's gonna happen? Who do you think stole Clear's wheels? Tune in to find out!


End file.
